


In Another world

by Castiel_oris



Category: FF7, FF7R - Fandom, Final Fantasy
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: I really wanted to write something like this after beating FF7R yes spoilers for the ending I was inspired by a Comic I found on tumblr and decided to write something similar
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Zack Fair, Tifa Lockhart/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Almost there

The sun was beaming down Hot in the wastelands outside of midgar no one was around for miles It was completely deserted. Not a soul would be found outside the city walls unless of course you were a rouge Soldier dragging your comatose friend around.

That’s Exactly what Zack fair found himself doing it was a regular day like the others he told cloud how they would be mercenaries for hire. Of course cloud didn’t respond only blinked or grunted the odd time Zack did his best to look after him as much as he could. It was two days after the Attack a huge group of soldiers Planned to execute Zack and cloud only the odds worked in his favor for once Angeal’s Sword protected them from a cruel fate.

By the Time Zack has dragged cloud trough the wastelands again it was almost night he seen midgar in the distance it was closer than yesterday if he continued on he would arrive by morning. He looked to the sky then heard groaning and looked to cloud who was propped up against his shoulder.

”We are almost there buddy I mean it this time I promise once we reach town I’ll get us a room”

His stomach let out a growl Zack hasn’t eaten in the last few days he gave most of his rations to cloud only eating half instead of a full one he then let out a laugh then started walking again. 

“Okay a room and some well deserved breakfast I can taste it now a stack of pancakes with bacon extra crispy and a tall glass of orange juice” he smiled softly looking to cloud. “Sounds nice huh” 

silence surrounded them except for the wild life Zack was hoping if they were lucky the monsters would leave them be. Fighting them only slowed his travel time down he could be using that time to get to town not to fight off whatever doomrat showed up.

nightfall came dropping the temperature Zack certainly felt the change in his uniform he checked on cloud to make sure he was warm enough. Cloud would let out the odd shiver between his grunts but he wasn’t to bad Zack needed to keep pushing if they stopped to make camp that gave shinra time to catch up. 

He kept walking trough the night as morning came he was exhausted he seen a sign for Sector Seven train station then kept walking. After another hour of dragging himself and cloud he finally arrived at the station he put cloud down on a bench then sat down beside him taking deep breaths looking up to the sky smiling. 

“We made it cloud..” he put a arm around him and laughed. “J-just give me a minute to get my lungs back in working order” 

Zack stayed on the bench to recover from his long journey watching the people who went by some heading into work others returning home. Then others were queuing up at the food stalls for fresh food the smell found its way to Zack he sighs looking to cloud then over to the food shack. 

“Let’s find a room first before we waste our Gil on food..” he watched the small crowds of people walking by. “Where would we even find a hotel..or a room this doesn’t look like the place..” he stood up stretching his arms then he heard a voice he recognized. 

Behind him across the way was a women with long brown hair talking with a little girl in a pink dress they were waving to the train that just took off. Zack recognized her from clouds home town it was tifa He smiled softly then looked back to cloud.  
“lets go introduce ourselves shall we”  
he lifts cloud up keeping him steady seeing Tifa walk down the stairs with the little girl he started walking over to her calling out her name.

Tifa heard her name being called she was almost certain everyone was on that train they didn’t forget wedge again because she woke him up. She turned around and to her surprise the last person she expected to see was standing right in front of her.

“Tifa! Oh man I’m glad we ran into you we ne-“

”is that cloud? What happened to him”

”mako poisoning we spent a long time in  
jars full of the stuff anyway look we need a place to stay we’ve come a very long way I can make up for rent by doing jobs”

Tifa looks to cloud then to Zack seeing how exhausted he was she nods. “I’ll get you a room and to make up for it you can help out around town”

”Deal! It’s a deal oh thank you so much” he walks with her trough the streets. “So moved out to the slums huh”

”well it has been five years where was I supposed to go after all that I decided to start fresh and well I settled down here”

zack noticed the little girl accompanying her was looking at him he smiled softly waving. “Is that your daughter?”

tifa shook her head. “No well not by blood anyway her father is a friend of mine and I watch over her while he works”

”tifa is my best friend!” The little girl smiles.  
“And your mine” tifa smiles walking up to stargazer heights seeing Marle outiside she waves as they approached. 

“Hey Marle”

”Tifa! My dear dear girl and my is that Marlene look at how big your getting” marlene smiles then looks to her dog petting its head softly. 

“Hey is that apartment still available ?”

”sure is why ya find a buyer ?”

tifa nods and stood aside. “This young man is looking for a place to stay”

Zack waves one hand smiling softly. “I can make up for it by doing work I just need a place for me and my friend to stay please”

Marle looked to cloud on his shoulder then sighs. “Of course a friend of Tifas is always welcome there is a items store nearby maybe you should check their stock for medicine for your friend”

Zack nods. “Thank you Marle thank you so much”

Marle folds her arms. “Tifa can show you the room go on now”

Tifa walks up the stairs “201 is where I sleep no time for much else with seventh heaven and all not even time to decorate” she then walks to the second door down. “And here’s your room 202” she opens the door for Zack to let him inside. 

Zack walks inside looking around he seen the bed then carefully lays cloud down onto the bed. 

“It’s a little bare but it should be enough to get you settled”

Zack smiles. “It’s perfect beats sleeping in a desert that’s for sure thank you so much tifa” 

“oh it’s the least I could do I have to head back to Seventh heaven when your ready to start work meet me there” 

she closed the door and left them alone.  
Zack took his sword off of his back then sat down beside cloud. 

“We won’t be out in the cold tonight bud..” He took off his boots leaving them at the door then pulled the blanket over cloud. 

“Try to get some rest I’m gonna go do some work to get us some Gil and to get you medicine” he ruffles his hair smiling then stood up picking up his sword. “I’ll be back soon”

Zack opened the door taking a deep breath closing it behind him he walked down the stairs he seen Marle and decided to thank her.

”hey thanks again for the room I promise I’ll pay you back every Gil-“  
she put up her hand. 

“No need you needed it and don’t worry about that if you work with tifa I’ll be more than happy to overlook it for you”

”oh I will gotta thank her somehow hey while I’m out could you check on cloud for me just Incase I’ll be back as soon as possible with medicine just.. I’ve never left his side since the lab and-“

”I understand I’ll take care of him while you run your rounds now go on”

”thank you Marle Really your the best” he started walking down the path towards seventh heaven he noticed there was a lot of strays around the area he wasn’t much of a cat person but he didn’t mind. 

He found seventh heaven and headed inside where he seen tifa behind the bar he walks over leaning against the bar. 

“Zack fair reporting for your service!”

tifa turned around then smiles softly.  
“Well then first order of business is to eat something Mr fair” she placed a plate of Eggs and chips down in front of him. 

“can’t start your day on a empty stomach”

“I Uh I don’t have much Gil how much do I owe you?”

Tifa shook her head. “Nothing it’s on the house”

Zack looked to her raising a brow. “You mean it?”

“Yea don’t get used to it though” she laughed folding her arms. 

“Thank you I haven’t eaten in what feels like forever” he picks up the knife and fork beside him then started to devour the food offered to him.

“Wow I thought wedge was a fast eater” she took the plate from him to wash it. 

“Thank you I really needed that” Zack smiled then stretched his arms out. “Okay now I’m ready for work!”

Tifa smiles. “That’s the spirit we are going to be changing water filters for the town people love em because they get rid of the rotten eggs smell”

“No one likes rotten eggs”

“You got that right well let’s get going while we do that I’ll give you the tour”

They left seventh heaven walking to their first stop witch was a item store tifa waves to the owner. 

“Heya here to change your water filter”

“Tifa baby-..who’s this” he asked looking to Zack. 

“Oh he’s a friend of mine and my partner”

Zack nods. “Uh do you sell medicine by any chance?”

“Take a browse if you want”

Zack looked trough his stock buying some medicine for cloud then left the store with tifa. 

“He’s a regular stock up here he might throw you in some freebies”

“That would be nice”

Tifa laughed then walks with him. “Our next stop good old stargazer heights” 

“I just came from there” 

“It’s almost as if we live there” tifa smiles softly. Then waves to Marle who was coming down the stairs. “Hey Marle”

“Tifa out doing your rounds?”

“Sure am And here to give you a new filter”

Zack looks upstairs at his door biting his lip he was only gone for a short while was cloud okay ?

Marle seen the concerned look on his face. “He’s fine I just checked in on him out like a light”

“oh that’s good” Zack sighs with relief. “I got him medicine I will give him some after I finish up my rounds better to let him rest”

“Speaking of we need to head to our next stop bye Marle”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

Tifa walks up the path with Zack towards the weapons store. “Marle is great she helped me get set up”

“That’s good it’s nice to have someone looking out for you like that”

“Yea it is” tifa smiles. “Our last stop is the weapons store”

“my favorite store” Zack followed her inside. 

Tifa walked over to the counter before she could even ask for the filter the owner was complaining. 

“hey! Your last filter didn’t do shit!”

“We are so sorry about that maybe this one will be better”

“Save your excuses and get out!”

“Alright if you could just settle your bill we will be on our way”

“The hell you charging me for your busted ass goods?!”

“My associate handles payment disputes”

Zack folds his arms. “Pretty please”

They handed over the money without any argument afterwards. 

“Thank you very much hey seeing how we’re done with our rounds and you got a small fortune why not check out some weapons”

Zack nods checking out the Stock taking a few items he found useful then left with tifa he started heading back to Stargazer heights he walked upstairs to check in on cloud. 

Cloud was laying in the bed grunting quietly as his eyes started opening.

Zack walks over to him helping him sit up. “Hey buddy got you some medicine but ya need to sit up to take it” he pours the bottles contents into the cap then carefully made cloud swallowed it,making sure he didn’t choke he then helped him lay back down. 

“That should help with the pain” he ruffles his hair gently putting the medicine over by the sink then splashed some cold water on his face before heading back out to do some more jobs. 

He found Tifa by the bottom of the stairs and apologized for making her wait they then went to chat with Wymer who gave them a list of jobs. They sure kept him busy as he was running around handling the monsters causing people trouble or clearing out factories after he had completed the jobs he returned to give his feedback. while walking to seventh heaven he seen a little girl who was sitting by herself and looked upset. 

He felt bad for her then walks over sitting beside her to see if he could help. “Hey kid are you okay?”

The little girl shook her head. “No my friends are missing and now I have no one to play with”

“Hey I bet I could help you find them”

“You will?”

“Sure everyone needs their friends”

“They have long arms and legs and are a little skinny they like places where there’s food and nice people who give them treats when they ask and small spaces oh yea and they are all cats! Find my friends please”

Zack nods standing up looking to tifa. “Well let’s go find some cats” 

they started walking around town looking for any signs of them he found one beside seventh heaven that hissed at him and ran off one inside a empty lot that also ran off then one in the streets only this one didn’t hiss at him. It allowed Zack to get close enough to pet them and he gently picked them up smiling. 

“Okay that’s one better than none let’s get you back to your friend sound good ?”

The cat meowed as Zack returned to Betty with tifa. 

“We’re sorry the other ones ran away but Zack found one”

Zack puts the cat down as it ran over to Betty. 

“Well thank you-“

The other cats ran over three of them meowing to Betty. “You guys! You came back! Thank you”

Zack smiles then he returned with Tifa to seventh heaven helping her open up. 

“Hey my friends should be back soon if you stick around I’m sure they would be more than happy to meet you”

“Oh uh..I mean I guess I can wait”

“Cloud will be fine come on I’ll make you a drink!”

“Uh if you insist” Zack walks over to the bar sitting down. 

“What will it be?”

“Mm can’t remember the last time I had a nice beer”

Tifa smiles softly getting him a bottle then opening it pouring it into a glass for him then picked up a bottle for herself. “Cheers”

Zack smiles raising his glass. “Cheers tifa”


	2. Life in the slums

Zack shared a few drinks with tifa telling her about his long journey trough the wastelands with cloud. Zack tried to stop himself from rambling on not wanting to Bore Tifa with every little detail Tifa didn’t mind and allowed him to tell his stories just as he was finished his drink the little girl from earlier came running into the bar.

“Tifa! It’s almost time should we go to the train station ?”

Tifa looked to the clock the last train to sector seven was arriving in twenty minutes. “Mm I think it would be better if we waited here besides you need to eat something”

“But I’m not hungry”

Tifa folded her arms looking to the little girl. “Well then I’ll have to give your dinner away to Zack he’s been working all day”

Zack raises a brow looking to Tifa then watched as she placed a dish down in front of him. Whatever was under there smelt delicious and made his stomach growl he noticed what Tifa was doing and played along. 

“I am pretty hungry and this smells amazing”

Marlene looked up then climbed up onto the stool looking to Zack. “You don’t want to eat that..”

“Mm I dunno it smells great” he smiled mischievously slowly lifting the dish up.

“T-Tifa!” Marlene looked to Tifa with concern her lip quivering.

Tifa laughed softly as she placed a fork down beside her. 

Zack slides the dish over to her patting her head. “Don’t worry I wasn’t gonna let you starve”

“That’s not funny!” She then lifted the tray up starting to eat the Curry that was underneath. 

Tifa placed a plate down infront of Zack offering a fork. “Don’t think I forgot about you Mr”

“Uh how much do I owe ya?” 

Tifa shook her head. “My treat you did good work today” 

Zack smiles then picks up his fork eating the food offered to him. 

After they were done with their food Zack helped Tifa clean up the dishes watching the little girl who was staring at the clock he then waves smiling softly. “My Names Zack I’m a friend of Tifa’s”

Marlene looked to Zack then to Tifa she wasn’t supposed to speak to strangers but Tifa did seem to know him well.

Tifa smiles then walks over to Marlene. “Don’t worry he’s a friend”

“My name is Marlene” 

“That is a very nice name”

“Thank you” she smiled then looked to the sword on his back. “That’s a very big knife”

Zack looked to the sword over his shoulder then laughed a little. “It’s a Sword it belonged to a good friend of mine..im taking care of it for him”

Before Marlene could ask another question a alarm could be heard the clock struck midnight meaning avalanche would be back and that meant her father would be home soon. 

Tifa looked to the clock pressing the side to make it stop. “Well now all we have to do is wait shouldn’t be too long”

Zack folded his arms he’s been away from cloud for quite some time now and he was worried about him.

Tifa noticed his concern then put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey cloud will be just fine he’s probably still fast asleep”

Zack nodded in agreement “Yea your probably right”

Just then the door opened a large dark skinned man with a gun strapped on where his Right ark  
Should of been. Marlene turned around jumping off the barstool running over to the man.

“Daddy your home!”

“That’s right angel I am!”

Tifa smiles watching them as they were talking with one another. The tall man sat down on the barstool gently putting Marlene down beside him. 

“Daddy the mako place blew up everyone’s talking about it”

“Don't you worry about that nonsense daddy's here and he’s not going anywhere now how about let’s turn that off and take you to bed”

“But im not tired I wanna talk some more daddy”

“Alright but just this once”

“Barret are the others ?”

“Back at their homes everyone is alright don’t you worry” he then looked to Zack. “Bars closed come back tomorrow”

“No Barret this is Zack fair he’s a old friend of mine and Cloud’s he’s been helping out around town all day! He’s even gotten rid of the monsters in the factory” 

Zack waves to Barret. “Uh nice to meet you sir”

“Who the hell you calling sir there’s no sirs around here call me Barret”

Zack nods. “Will do”

Tifa leans forward on the bar looking to barret. 

“What..?”

“He could be another partner didn’t you say we were short”

“Mm is he good ?”

“Very good I’ve seen him in action”

Zack watched them talk then looked to the clock he needed to check in on cloud. “Uh sorry to cut this short I need to get back home I’ll be here in the morning for some more work it was nice meeting you Barret” he then started walking to the door then opened it taking his leave and heading back home. 

The streets were still alive at this hour the shops still open Zack rubs his head messing up his hair as he was coming up to Stargazer heights. He approached the stairs walking up until he reached the second floor there was a thud on the otherside he immediately opened the door looking around. Cloud was on the floor he must of fallen out of the bed Zack sighed taking his sword off his back laying it against the wall then crouched down to help him up. 

“Hey buddy lets get you back into bed the floor isn’t as comfortable” he lifted him up gently laying him down on the bed he looked around the room then noticed there wasn’t a couch he could crash on not even a chair to pull up. He then moved cloud over a little carefully not to disturb him. 

He then sat down taking off his boots laying beside his sleeping friend he looked up to the ceiling then to cloud. “I’m sorry you weren’t able to join me but trust me ya didn’t miss out on much just running some errands is all..” he then ruffles his hair. “You take your time gather your strength im not going nowhere” Zack then closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. 

Once morning came Zack woke up from the sunlight shining trough the windows he let out a yawn looking around the room. “Morning already huh” he rubs his head then felt something press up against him he looks to his side seeing cloud who was still sleeping Zack smiles softly petting his head. 

“Sorry buddy I gotta go to work” he gently pushed cloud off then stood up putting on his boots then picking up his sword putting it on his back. He looks over to cloud before he left he then sighs opening up the door as the sunlight almost blinded him. 

As he walked down the stairs he seen Marle who was standing out on her porch he gave her a wave with a kind smile.

“Good morning Marle”

“Good morning Zack are you on your way to seventh heaven ?”

“Sure am I’m gonna see what I can dig up with tifa hey uh while I’m out do you mind ?”

“Not at all I’ll keep an eye on him now get going plenty of work to do”

Zack started making his way to seventh heaven he met Tifa inside who waved to him. 

“Good morning so ready for another day of work?”

“Sure am it’s good to keep yourself busy”

Tifa smiles then walks out from the bar. “Let’s head over to the weapons store there’s some folks I want to introduce you to”

They walked over to the weapons store tifa leading him to the roof where inside there was two men sitting down talking. 

“Hey guys how goes the watch?”

“Oh hey Tifa nothing so far did you know someone took out the monsters yesterday ?”

“I do I was there infact I happen to have our slayer right here his name is Zack Fair he’s a friend of mine plus he could be our new partner”

The tall man stood up offering a hand as Zack shook it. “Names Biggs this here is wedge when we aren’t out on missions we hold down the fort at the old neighborhood watch”

“We were going to take out the monsters today but seems you got that taken care of”

“How do we pay you back your asking well we can’t not with Gil anyway” he then looked to his sword. “How about your sword”

Zack looks to Biggs then to his sword. “Uh my sword heh no thanks it’s fine the way it is besides I wouldn’t want to mess it up”

“I wouldn’t pass up a chance to upgrade my gear but if you insist..hey you could probably use those slots for matiera”

Zack took the sword from his back then traced one of the slots. “I never thought about that before..it would make fights easier”

Biggs nods. “Well there ya go me and wedge have mentioned you without even knowing who you are so now we will use your name could help with more jobs”

“I’ll march trough the streets singing your name even on a empty stomach!”

Zack laughed putting his sword back on his back. “Well thank you it was nice meeting you guys I’ll see ya around” 

Tifa then walked out with Zack trough the weapons store only to be stopped by the owner. 

“Hey are you the merc who cleared out the monsters ?”

“yea sure am why ya got a monster problem”

“No listen I’m sorry for yesterday I just get nervous when business is slow so how about we forget it ever happened infact I have a offering” he points to the sword leaning against the wall. “Badass like you using my weapons good advertising”

Zack picks up the iron sword then smiled. “This would be a good fit for cloud thank you” he lifted the sword up carefully carrying it back to seventh heaven for safe keeping until he was returning to his apartment. 

As they were leaving there was a commotion outside Tifa ran over to investigate Zack following after. A young man fell down the stairs with guards behind him he was then cuffed and blindfolded as they dragged him away. 

“Oh no Zack we need to help him!”

Zack looked to Tifa then nods as they followed the guards trough the streets hiding behind signs avoiding being seen they came to a closed off area and discussed on how they were going to save him. They then walk in Zack opening the door as Tifa walked over. 

“Awe yea I knew you guys would come for me Ava-“ before he could finish his sentence Tifa knocked him out.

Zack took off his sword and began to fight the guards with tifa once they were taken care off he helped the stranger up. “What do we do with him?”

Tifa walked over looking to him. “Well he can’t stay here they would find him again”

“Alright then” Zack pats his back. “Your gonna have to leave town buddy go on scram before I change my mind!” He tried his best to sound intimidating it must of worked because the stranger ran off immediately. 

Tifa then walked with Zack back to the bar once they were inside Barret was on the Elevator with Marlene.

“We are back”

“Did you have fun?” Marlene asked looking up to Tifa.

“Tons of fun” she smiled softly.

“Need ya downstairs double time”

“Then it’s..”

“Marlene why don’t you go wait out front for Jessie”

“Okay!” Marlene then walks outside.

Tifa turned to Zack. “I’m sorry this won’t take long in the meantime take a seat”’

Barret walked over to the pinball machine disappearing downstairs again as Tifa walked behind the bar. 

“Let me get you our house special!” She grabs the cocktail shaker then a glass pouring the liquid into it for him. “The cosmo canyon”

Zack held up the glass then smiles. “Thanks” 

Tifa smiles then walked out from the bar over to the pinball machine. “Enjoy” She then started going downstairs.

Zack sat at the bar finishing his drink as the door opened he looked over his shoulder seeing a young lady wearing a breastplate with her hair tied back. 

“Oh hello you must be the new merc I keep hearing about old friend of Tifa’s hmm”

“Oh uh yea my names Zack I’ve been helping around town”

“So I heard my names Jessie I’d love to stay and chat but I got a meeting see ya!” She walked over to the pinball machine then took the elevator down leaving Zack alone in the bar. 

Zack stood up looking for something to do while he waited he walked over to the working pinball machine playing a few rounds beating the high score then he seen the dart board hanging up he played a few rounds by himself then ended up beating the high score on that too. 

Just then Tifa came back up walked behind the bar getting herself some water soon followed Barret then Jessie Biggs and wedge came inside too. 

Barret looks over to Zack. “Consider yourself hired we meet at the train station tomorrow now Tifa break out the good stuff!”

Tifa took out bottles for everyone along with some burgers she sat down with and called Zack  
Over giving him some food. 

Barret raises his bottle in the air. “Avalanche!”

“AVALANCHE!” everybody in the room cheered then returned to eating their meal.

Zack finished his pretty quickly then stood up. “I’m gonna head back to my place and check up on cloud” he picked up the sword he had gotten earlier then waved. 

Zack opened the door walking down the stairs he seen a small group gathering outside. “Uh can I help you fellas ?”

“We’re looking for a big man got a gun for a hand you know where he is ?”

Zack shrugs walking down the stairs approaching them. “Maybe I do..what’s it to you ?”

The group then looked to eachother and started walking as Zack followed behind. “Let’s find a less crowded place to talk my friend”

They walked trough the streets pushing people out of the way Zack immediately stood in to help them up and apologized in advance before following the group into a tunnel then out into a yard that led nowhere.

“Now tell us where he is!”

Zack turns around as the group now had knives pointed at him he sighs putting the iron sword down. “Well you asked for this” he then took Angeal’s sword from his back placing it down too then runs at the group taking them on with only his strength. He got their leader in a head lock then knocked him out as the others dropped their knives throwing their hands up. 

“I didn’t even want to find him I swear I was only in it for the Gil!”

Zack sighs shaking his head. “do yourself a favor and forget about him there is much easier ways to earn Gil around here now go on!”

They ran off leaving Zack in the yard by himself Zack walked over picking up Angeal’s sword placing it on his back then picked up the Iron sword leaving the yard making his way back to Stargazer heights. He walked up the stairs opening the door placing his sword against the wall then Cloud’s Sword. 

He looked to the clock then stretched a little he had some time to kill he opened the door into the bathroom finding some towels hanging up on the wall. He decided to have a shower to pass the time he turned on the shower as he set out his towels there was a bottle of shampoo in the press luckily along with some soap. 

He then started stripping from his clothes standing into the shower feeling the hot water on his body it was a good feeling. The last time he had a proper shower felt like centuries he started to rub the shampoo into his hair then washing his body with the soap. Once he felt he was clean enough he stopped the shower stepping out drying himself off his hair dried pretty quickly and was only damp he then pulled on his clothes hanging the towels up to dry.

He closed the door into the bathroom turning the light off then walks over to the bed looking to cloud he helped him sit up to take his medicine. He helped him swallow Carefully so he wouldn’t spill any or cause cloud to choke he then lays him back down putting the bottle on the shelf then laying down beside him. 

Zack drifted off peacefully sleeping dreaming of his home town watching the sunrise on the mountains in the wastelands only to be woken up by yelling. His eyes immediately were open and he sat up looking around he seen cloud at his side who was trashing and yelling he held his hands trying to calm him down.

“Cloud! It’s okay your okay it’s just a dream” he had no idea what was happening with his friend but tried his best to calm him down. 

Cloud stopped his movements then looked up to Zack his eyes open for the first time in weeks tears were building up in his eyes as he looked to him. “Z-Zack? Your okay”

“Yea I’m okay..” he smiled softly. “It was just a bad dream-“

Cloud hugs him tightly. “I was so worried I thought..the soldiers we were done for sure-“

Zack put his arms around him patting his back. “A few soldiers can’t take me down don’t worry they are long gone and so are we” 

Cloud slowly pulled away looking around. “Where are we ?”

“We are in sector seven you remember Tifa?”

Cloud thought for a few moments Tifa his childhood friend from his hometown he then rubs his head. “Yea Tifa I remember her”

“Well turns out she lives here I’ve been helping her and her friends out doing work around town tomorrow actually we have a job-“

There was a knock on the door Zack looked to cloud in his arms then slowly stood up it was probably one of their neighbors concerned about the yelling. He then opened the door seeing the girl from earlier. 

“Heya remember me?”

“Uh yea Jessie isn’t it ? Uh do you need something”

“Yea actually I’m going topside and I could use a good fighter on my side so what ya say ?”

“Uh I don’t know something just came up-“

Cloud looked to Zack then shook his head. “Don’t stop working because of me.. I’ll tag along to make up”

“I dunno if that’s a good idea you just woke up”

Jessie shook her head. “Nonsense the more the merrier besides we won’t be leaving till tonight so it gives us plenary of time!” 

Zack nods. “Very well I’ll see you tonight”

Jessie smiles. “Great see you then!”

Zack then shut the door walking over to cloud. “Are you sure about this?”

Cloud nods holding Zacks hands. “I’m fine Zack”

Zack sits down beside him then smiles. “Welcome back buddy”

Cloud smiles looking up to him. “It’s good to be back”


	3. Topside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback and support! I love writing this just as much as you love reading so without further ado here’s a new chapter with some cute clack moments

The sun was setting in sector seven the crowds slowly died down as people turned in for the night Zack was queuing at a food truck at the train station it had been a busy few days for the Ex soldier. He tapped his foot as he waited for his order to be made he then heard his order then walks up taking the bowls of stew from the lady.

“Thank you ma’am have a nice day” he gave her a few Gil in her tip jar then smiled walking over to a nearby bench where cloud was waiting for him he sat down beside him handing him his bowl. 

“Dinner is served..or in your case breakfast”

“Mm smells good..I’m starving”

“Well then eat up buddy can’t have my favorite pal going hungry on me”

Cloud started to eat his stew inhaling the food offered to him Zack had to slow him down so he didn’t choke but he finished up pretty fast. 

“Damn you ate that fast” Zack said while finishing off his stew he then picks up the bowls bringing them back over to the truck thanking the lady once more before returning to cloud.

“It’s getting late we should meet up with that girl from earlier...I never got her name”

“Oh it’s Jessie she’s nice”

“Nice ?”

Zack looked down to cloud then ruffles his hair smiling. “Don’t worry your still my favorite chocobo”

Cloud laughed pushing his hands away. “I’m not a chocobo”

“Mm I dunno I’d say otherwise” Zack smirks then folds his arms. “Your right it is getting late..” he then looked to the platform which was surprisingly empty for this hour. “Hmm the last train should be here soon why isn’t anyone around ?”

Cloud shrugged standing up fixing his sword on his back then stretching his arms. “Maybe it’s late?”

“Heh no Shinra trains are never late..”

He then felt a tapping on his shoulder turning around only to find a familiar face it was Jessie who waved with a smile. 

“Yoo-hoo hope I’m not interrupting your date”

Zack looks to cloud then back to Jessie. “Oh totally was just about to kiss him too”

Cloud hits his shoulder his cheeks turning a soft red. “Focus on the mission”

Jessie smiles clasping her hands together. “Young and in love! How adorable” 

Cloud folded his arms avoiding eye contact. 

Zack smiles then put a arm around his shoulder. “Don’t mind him he gets shy sometimes”

Jessie looked around the train station in confusion. “The last train should be here by now..not like shinra to be late”

Zack nods. “That’s what I said..something’s off”

Just then Biggs and wedge showed up with two motorcycles as they pushed them along the path. 

“tough break they changed the times the last train has been canceled that’s why we borrowed these bikes need a lift to the plate” 

“How did you guess ?”

“Easy you’ve been acting weird like talking about one thing when your obviously thinking about something else!”

“Yea and don’t get me started on all the pep”

“Alright I’ll give you that but how did you know I wanted to head topside was I talking in my sleep what else did I say?!”

“No we just figured you wanted to see your parents that’s all”

“Nailed it huh”

“Yup nailed it on the head”

“So seeing as we don’t have any family of our own let us be part of yours for a while”

“Okay then guess your invited here’s to awkward family reunions!”

Biggs then looked over to cloud and Zack. “Not all of us is blondie part of your team?”

Zack looks to cloud then nods. “He sure is he’s a good fighter”

“Then that means one of us can’t come bikes can’t hold us all”

Wedge put his hands on his hips then smiled. “I’ll do it just tell your mom I said hi oh and bring me some pizza!”

Jessie laughed then smiled. “You got it thanks wedge your the best!”

Biggs nods then looks to Zack. “You know how to drive?”

“Yea I’ve driven a few before shinra love their bikes”

Cloud nods folding his arms. “That and destroying the planet”

“your starting to sound like barret”

Cloud raised a brow looking to Zack. “Who’s barret ?”

Jessie then walks over to Biggs. “Let’s go we are wasting precious time!”

Zack nods then walked Over to the bike with cloud they then started driving trough the train tunnels since they were empty and the fastest way to topside.

Things were alright for the majority of the drive until they hit an ID scanner shinra started sending drones after them along with guards. Cloud looked over his shoulder hearing another motorcycle then seen shinra guards approaching with guns.

“Uh Zack we got company”

Zack looked over his shoulder seeing the shinra Troops then sighs. “We can’t have anything nice can we” he looks over to Jessie and Biggs. “We got company”

Jessie looked behind them then took out her gun. “I’ll hold them off as best I can!”

Zack nods then looked to Angeal’s sword he was holding. “Me and cloud will cover you” he then turned the bike around using his sword to block any bullets. “I hope you know how to use that thing”

Cloud held his sword out ready to attack once Zack got close enough he swung at the motorcycles causing them to crash or for the riders to fall off. once they were taken down Zack turned around then caught up with Jessie and Biggs who were fighting off a drone Zack cut it down with his sword. 

“Was that robot bothering you ma’am ?”

Jessie smiles then looks ahead. “We are almost there I see the exit!”

Zack looked ahead then smiled speeding up the bike. “That wasn’t so bad”

They soon came out of the tunnel and were out in the open Jessie cheered along with Biggs Zack watched the two celebrate he felt happy for them  
But focused on driving. 

Cloud heard another motorcycle engine in the distance he looked over his shoulder there were shinra Troops on their tail. Before he even got a chance to inform Zack there was a figure on the side of the road that caught his attention they were standing beside a red soldier motorcycle they looked up seeing cloud then whistled blowing a kiss as the drove by. 

The motorcycles caught up and started shooting at Jessie and Biggs. Zack rammed into them since cloud wasn’t paying attention he then slapped his shoulder. “Cloud come back to me bud”

Cloud shook his head cutting down a drone flying beside them. “There was someone on the road just there didn’t you see him?”

“No sorry I was focusing on not crashing” 

More shinra bikes showed up around them  
Only to slow down and they started to break off before they could get away the man from before showed up. He landed on some of the bikes as they blew up then launched himself into the air laughing. 

“That’s him! He’s a soldier”

Zack looks over his shoulder. “A soldier ? I don’t recognize him” 

The man landed beside them driving up to Zack. “Why hello there~”

Zack looks to the other man driving beside him. “Uh hello?”

Cloud held his sword out ready to attack looking at the other soldier. 

The man turned his head looking to cloud. “Ah ah I wouldn’t if I were you why you would spoil our fun before it’s even started”

Zack looked to his bike it was definitely a shinra model he then noticed the sword on his back no mistaking he was a soldier. “So your a soldier then”

“Why yes I am” he laughed looking to the sword Zack held. “My my it would appear you are too”

Zack shook his head then started to drive faster. “What is it you want a fight?”

The man laughed then started driving on the wall using a lightning attack. 

Zack started to dodge them by swerving from side to side using his free hand to keep cloud from falling off. “Okay you cover me while I try catch up to him imma get in close enough then hit the engine”

Cloud nods keeping his sword out ready to attack. Zack then started driving faster to catch up to the soldier. Cloud blocked his attacks and covered Zack the best he could using ranged attacks to stun the soldier. Once Zack was close enough he leaned over swinging his sword at the engine only to be blocked by the other soldier.

Cloud then had an idea he waited for Zack to get up then he leaned over swinging his sword slashing the tires the bike started to slow down.

Zack laughed looking over his shoulder. “Good job cloud”

The soldier sighs watching the motorcycle disappear he then folds his arms. “Until we meet again”

Zack caught up with Biggs and Jessie driving beside them. “Sorry we got held up”

Jessie looks ahead then sighs. “Awe would you look at that it’s the end of our journey” 

They reached the entrance to sector eight pulling their bikes up on the paths before getting off them. 

Zack got off the bike stretching his arms then looks to cloud. “Are you okay?”

Cloud nods putting his sword on his back. “Never better”

“Okay just..if you feel tired or you need to stop just give me a heads up”

“..I’m fine Zack really don’t slow down because of me”

Zack started walking with cloud towards the entrance of the living district. “I’m just being careful cloud you were out for a long time and the mako poisoning..”

Cloud shook his head. “Can we please not talk about that..I don’t want to remember that place”

Zack frowns then immediately regretted bringing it up in the first place. “Alright I’m sorry I won’t talk about it anymore just don’t push yourself to hard okay?”

Cloud nods looking around the district. “So this is sector eight”

Jessie looks back to him. “Yup it’s where they put you when your parents work for shinra”

“Oh I know.. I’ve been here well not here..the city part Zack took me and some recruits out for food”

“Well it was more for you they just tagged along..”

“You still payed for them Zack”

“..yea well I was being nice” 

They came to Jessie’s house and she turned around looking to Zack and cloud. “Hate to break up a happy couple but Zack will have to wait outside cloud you can come on in don’t worry your man will still be here”

Cloud looked to Zack then walks over to Jessie and Biggs. “Why can’t we all go in ?”

Biggs folded his arms looking to cloud. “Think about it if all of us go in and Zack starts poking around it wouldn’t end well so Jessie is gonna send him in trough the back”

Jessie then walks back over to cloud and Biggs smiling. “Hope you like pizza cloud my mom makes the best pizza and she loves guests who ask for seconds”

Zack leaned against the wall waiting for the lights to turn on as the rest of the group headed inside he watched some strays walk by the wall then seen the lights turn on. “Alright let’s do this” he walks over to the door opening it stepping inside quietly he could hear a conversation in the other room.

He then looked around seeing the bedroom door he walks over opening the door walking inside he seen Jessie’s father in bed just like she said he would be. He frowns looking to the monitor he was suffering from mako exposure poisoning similar to clouds case. He walked over to the suit hanging up then started searching the pockets he found the card then left the room back into the main hall then took the door outside and waited.

“When are you going to give up on the gold saucer how long has it been since you even preformed why don’t you just get a job at the sector eight theatre here instead?”

“Um I’ll think about it.. we should go”

“So soon?”

“Yea we were only here for a quick visit I wanted to see you plus Cloud was dying for your pizza”

Cloud looked up to Jessie then over to her mother. “..oh uh thank you..”

Jessie’s mother laughed. “Sure I can’t tempt you with some more”

“Oh uh no thanks I had a big..breakfast”

Jessie smiled then said her goodbyes leaving with Cloud and Biggs meeting Zack outside”

“So did you get it?”  
Zack handed her the ID card Jessie took it into her hands then smiled. “Yes perfect”

Biggs looked to the card then to Jessie. “So that’s why you came out here what ware house are we storming”

Jessie shook her head. “It’s better if I go in alone only I know where to look besides it will be easier that way”

“So we came all this way just to eat pizza?”

“As if I’d let you off that easy your gonna earn every slice by helping Zack just draw everyone’s attention away like you did at my parents what’s the word again..maybe I’m more nervous then I thought”

“Diversion”

“Yup that’s the one! Alright when you see my flare go up that’s your que rush the plaza the more hell you raise the more time you buy me”

Zack nods as they started to walk towards the 7-6 annex. “It shouldn’t be a problem..as long as we aren’t recognized”

Cloud looks to Zack with some concern. “We won’t shinra won’t even know what hit them besides they will be dead before they can even call for help”

Biggs pats his shoulder. “That’s the spirit!”

Jessie smiles then started to run ahead the others following behind coming to a stop at the gates as Jessie took another entrance they stayed hidden behind a wall waiting for her flare to go up. 

Biggs looks to Zack then folded his arms. “I’ve been meaning to ask you and blondie you Ex shinra ?”

Zack looks to Biggs mid squat then nods. “Yup used to be a soldier first class to be exact then Cloud was just a regular soldier” 

“Huh Alright..don’t you get tired of doing those?”

“Eh need to keep busy one way” Zack then stretched coming out of them picking up his sword. “It’s good to keep in shape too plus it keeps your mind busy”

“Huh never though of it that way I might try it with push ups”

Zack nods. “Yea there ya go that will work nicely”

Cloud shook his head then heard something similar to a firework he looks up to the sky seeing a bright orange-red light. “That’s out que” 

Biggs took out his gun looking to Zack and cloud. “You two ready?”

Zack looked to cloud then back to Biggs. “Yea lets do this!”

They then started to run towards the door that was already open There were shinra Troops on patrol but noticed them storming in they started up their turrets and sent dogs out. 

Biggs looked to the turrets on the wall then seen a ladder nearby. “I’ll take care of the turrets you handle these guys”

Zack and cloud fought off the Shinra dogs and guards as Biggs took down the turrets before they could celebrate any victory shinra guards surrounded them Zack stood in front of cloud holding his sword out. Before the guards could make a move there was the sound of a motorcycle engine roaring followed by laughing. The soldier from earlier returned landing on soldiers then circling Zack and cloud laughing before coming to a stop getting off his bike. “You know what I want..”

Zack looks to the soldier then to cloud. “Two against one doesn’t seem like a fair fight”

The soldier looks to cloud then laughed. “Oh but it’s more thrilling this way!” He points his sword at Zack. Then started charging at him. 

Zack blocked his charge with his sword then pushed him back keeping his sword ready”

“Mm my my I never noticed what a interesting face you have”

Zack held his sword then looks to the soldier. “Mm sorry but I’ve got eyes on someone else”

The soldier laughed then started to charge again this time at cloud who dodged by rolling out of the way. Zack ran up behind him hitting him with Angeal’s sword slashing at his back. 

Cloud seen him being stunned by Zacks Attacks he then kicked him in the chest watching as he fell over pointing his sword at his neck.

The soldier laughed looking up to cloud. “Not bad..you win once again” 

Cloud slowly moved his sword then watched as the soldier got back into his motorcycle launching himself onto sweepers and soldiers before disappearing. 

A sweeper approached cloud shooting chains out in an attempt to capture him cloud shielded himself preparing for the worst only Zack immediately ran over standing infront of cloud using his sword to block the chains but they then wrapped around his arms.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Zack groans pulling on the chains 

Cloud attempted to cut the chains with his sword then heard another sweeper behind them he turned around holding his sword up.

“Cloud run run while you can!”

Cloud looked to Zack shaking his head. “No I’m not going to leave you!” 

The sweeper holding Zacks arms was then shot down as well as the one infront of cloud as a group of rebels came running in shooting the shinra soldiers and fighting off the sweepers. Zack watched them then grabbed clouds arm running outside. Biggs was right behind them running trough the door out to the gate as trucks started pulling up.

“We need to get out of here fast!”

“You can say that again let’s head to that vacant lot Jessie will meet us there”

They managed to sneak past the trucks then walked trough the streets towards the vacant lot where they met Jessie. 

“I hope you got us a way out of here the roads will be hell to get trough now”

Jessie smiles then walks down the street walking trough a old ware house opening a crate to find two parachutes. “I was hoping they would be here hope you boys aren’t afraid of heights”

They took a parachute each then walked out onto the edge of the sector ready to jump down to sector seven Zack was checking clouds harness making sure it was secure. 

“does this need to be tighter I think it should be tighter”

“If you make it any tighter I won’t be able to breathe” 

Zack smiles then ruffled clouds hair laughing. “Well I want to make sure my favorite chocobo will be able to fly safely”

Cloud pushed his hands off then looked up to him. “If I’m a chocobo then your a puppy”

Zack nods. “Fair enough”

Biggs looked over to them securing his own harness. “Who’s ready to fly ?”

Jessie smiles throwing her hands up. “Me me! I am!” She then looks over to Zack smiling. “see you on the ground” she then jumps off with Biggs laughing. 

Zack took a deep breath then pats clouds shoulder. “You ready?”

Cloud looks forward looking at the sector bellow. “..we won’t fall right?”

Zack laughed nervously. “I don’t think so..just close your eyes if you want-“

Cloud jumps forward pulling Zack with him as they fell down Zack then pulled on the parachute as they slowed down he then looked around. “Hey do me a favor give me a heads up next time before you give me a heart attack”

Cloud laughed then looked around. “The view is amazing”

Zack looks to cloud then smiles. “Oh yes it’s a beautiful view” 

“He’s a keeper alright” Biggs said to Jessie who was looking over to cloud and Zack. 

“Yea he is! Together we can change the world!”

After a half hour of gliding and attempting to land Zack found a clear landing spot then landed making sure he took most of the impact. He then started taking off his harness helping cloud with his. “See we didn’t fall”

Cloud dusts himself off then picks up his sword putting it on his back then handing Angeal’s sword to Zack. “Well we did fall just with a parachute on our back and in slow motion”

Zack took the sword putting it on his back then looked around. “The others most of landed somewhere else” he then stretched rubbing his head. “Come oh it’s late let’s head back home we’ve definitely earned a good nights rest”

Cloud nods then followed Zack trough sector seven since he wasn’t familiar with the area. Soon they reached stargazer heights once inside cloud put his sword up against the wall. Then pulled off his boots.

Zack put his sword against the wall taking off his boots then falls onto the bed. “home sweet home”

Cloud smiled then walks over looking to him. “Room for one more?”

Zack moves over letting cloud lay down beside him he then put a arm around him letting out a loud yawn. “So How was your first day of being a merc?”

“..it was good” he smiled looking up to Zack.

“Good are you feeling alright ?”

“Uh yea my head hurts a little but I’m good”

“Oh well then here” Zack leans down kissing his head gently. “All better ?”

Cloud laughed putting his head on Zacks chest. “Yea a little”

Zack pulled the covers over them then made himself comfortable. “Goodnight cloud”

Cloud closed his eyes putting his hand on Zacks chest. “Goodnight Zack”


	4. A Trap is Sprung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A bit of a heads up for this chapter I will be skipping some parts and changing stuff up 
> 
> Such as no light bullshit in that shinra place I’m not gonna write that out and there will be no robot boss in the train tunnels 
> 
> It’s an alternative world so not everything will be the same 
> 
> Thank you for the support and love!
> 
> -Cas

It has been a busy few days for the Ex soldier just a few days ago he was dragging cloud trough wastelands fending off monsters. Now he was fast asleep in a real bed in a room with walls sector seven had become a good place for him to settle down. But trouble was never to far away from Zack it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out.

Cloud was fast asleep on Zacks chest he was exhausted after the fighting earlier he was more than happy to be at home and not dealing with shinra.

The temperature in the room dropped as a unknown creature emerged from the floor. The creature seen cloud sleeping then was watching him before speaking to him. “Sleep and dream the sweetest dreams..”

Cloud started to grunt he felt like a unknown force was keeping him asleep he Opened his eyes looking to the creature that was floating a few feet away from him. Cloud immediately sat up and started shaking the sleeping soldier beneath him.

“Zack! Wake up!”

Zack groans rubbing his eyes only to be met with a concerned cloud he sat up looking to him then seen what spooked him. He immediately wraps a arm around cloud putting his other out to punch the figure if it attempted anything. 

The figure then vanished leaving the room. Zack started to put on his boots as cloud started to put his own on right as he picked up his sword Tifa cane running in.

“Zack! Come quickly we need to get to seventh heaven!”

Zack nods then handed cloud his sword following Tifa out the door. Once outside Zack seen thousands of the creatures outside swirling around in the sky or some on the ground. 

“We were getting ready to set up when those things showed up and came right for us”

“Where are the others?”

“Barret and Jessie are holding ground but for how long i don’t know”

“Well then let’s not keep them waiting” Cloud started to run ahead as the others followed only to be surrounded by them. 

Zack looked around following her down the stairs with cloud. “This is insane what are these things?”

“I have no idea are they ghosts ?”

Cloud took out his sword then ran up to one as it disappeared. “..they can be killed did I kill it?”

“Oh god I hope you did I really hope you killed it” Tifa then started running the other way. “Over here!”

Cloud puts his sword on his back following her trough the streets with Zack behind them right as they were approaching seventh heaven a swarm of them came right for them. 

“It’s like trying to fight a hurricane!” Tifa held her hands up to try block the strong force she felt pushing her away.

Zack put a arm around cloud then held his other out to block the strong winds. 

Tifa passed trough first then started running towards seventh heaven. “Jessie, barret!”

“Where the hell have you been bout time you showed up!”

“They just keep coming we need to do something!”

Tifa started to run over to the others as Zack and cloud followed behind her. Before they could reach barret and Jessie one of the creatures blocked them off from Tifa as one bounded cloud pulling him away from Zack. 

Zack took out Angeal’s sword then started to attack the creatures surrounding him he cut trough them easily as they vanished. He then rubs to cloud who was holding his sword out to fend off any creatures that tried to attack him.

“Are you Alright?”

“Yea I’m fine let’s get to the others”

Zack nods then started running with the others as they got closer Jessie was knocked down to the ground being bound by one of the creatures as she yelled. They quickly fought the remaining creatures Tifa crouched down beside Jessie with her face full of concern.

“Me and my two left feet” she attempted to stand up only to fall back down Zack crouched down looking to her putting a arm on her shoulder. 

“Here lemme give ya a hand” he carefully put his arm around her lifting her up then walks up the stairs placing her on a barstool as the others followed behind him. 

“It’s fine really!” 

Zack shook his head folding his arms. “That’s a sprained ankle Jessie your gonna have to rest for some time hurts like hell for some time put let it rest and put some ice on it”

“No I’m fine really I got this-“

Barret shook his head. “No way your out”

“Does that mean your cancelling the mission we already sent Biggs in don’t tell me your thinking of calling it off!”

Barret scratched the back of his head before responding. “Nah, we got this-“

“The hell you do!”

Zack looked to barret then to cloud. “You know blondie here is a good fighter maybe he could take her spot”

Jessie looks to cloud then to Zack and smiles. “Yea cloud would be great in my stead he’s really skilled barret”

Barret turned around walking over to the smaller man folding his arms. “Mm fine your hired”

Cloud nods then looks to Jessie. “What about you are you going to be okay”

“Awe how sweet I’ll be fine! Besides you need to keep an eye on your boyfriend who knows what trouble he could get himself into”

Cloud laughed then looked over to Zack. “He does get Into a lot of trouble”

Zack smirks waving his hand. “Me no I never get into trouble” 

Barret started to walk out then turned back to Zack. “meet y’all at the station when your ready..I’m counting on you all of you” he then left seventh heaven.

Tifa looked to Jessie then to Zack. “Are you sure about this I know your Ex shinra and this could rise some attention-“

Zack shook his head. “don’t worry about it shinra won’t know what hit them we will be fine now let’s get going”

Tifa nods leaving the bar heading for the train station with Zack and cloud once they were at the platform they met up with Barret as the train rolled in. Shinra soldiers got off but they were able to walk past them and got onto the train. 

“The target is mako reactor five from the station we take the Backstreets once we’re inside the facility it’s the same deal as last time..let’s do this one for Jessie and wedge they deserve it”

Tifa then walks to the top of the train car as Barret followed behind. “I didn’t think word of the bombing would spread so fast there’s barley anyone on this train. And none of them look happy to be here.

“Mm might stand out as a group you stay here I’ll  
Go with the boys into the next cart” 

Tifa nods then looked to Zack and cloud who followed Barret into the next cart over. Barret set beside a man in a suit as Zack and cloud sat across from them.

“Do you still support those terrorists ? Avalanche is a blight on midgar! Their bomb threat has thrown our offices into chaos let alone the reactor itself it’s total insanity!but we won’t loose heart everyone at shinra agrees! The reactor will stay online!”

“Heh is that right”

“What ? You got a problem with that”

“Do I have a problem with that oh you can bet-“

Zack put his hand on Barret’s chest smiling softly to the shinra manager. “Sorry excuse my friend here he suffers from anger management and has outbursts”

The shinra manager looks to barret then to Zack. “I’m so sorry! If only I knew why this explains so much I’m so sorry I thought-“

Zack shook his head. “Don’t worry about it hey buddy why don’t we sit down and leave the nice manager alone he just wants to get to work” he pats Barret’s shoulder gently. Barret let out a groan before sitting down.

“Why don’t you go check on Tifa I’ll be alright”

Zack nods walking out to the other cart as cloud followed behind him as they walked into the cart a announcement was made.

“Emergency ID scan..unauthorized IDs detected threat level..critical inspection and containment sweep initiated commencing at the rear end of the train”

Zack looked around then to cloud then laughed nervously. “Well that could of went better”

Tifa ran to the top of the cart to barret as drones came trough the windows Zack and cloud started to attack them. More drones kept coming Zack backs up to the door only to find it was locked he then seen the door at the back of the train he destroyed and drones in his way then started kicking the door. 

Cloud ran over then swings his sword at it as the door fell off he then puts his sword on his back looking to Zack. “We’re gonna have to jump..”

Zack nods taking a deep breath. “It’s okay..it’s okay just count to three”

“Zack are you okay ?”

Zack laughed then shook his head looking out the door. “No I’ve never jumped out of a moving train before!”

“you jumped out of a helicopter before-“

Zack shook his head. “That was a simulation! I lied about that!”

Cloud looks to the windows as more drones came into the cart. “We got to jump do you want to go back to shinra you know what they will  
Do to us?!”

Zack looks behind him then grabs cloud jumping from the cart holding him close as they fell onto the ground he sat up watching the train go down the tunnel then laughed a little. “I jumped off a train..” 

Cloud looks up to Zack then smiled. “See I knew you could do it” he sat up kissing his cheek. 

Zack smiles looking to cloud then stood up looking around. “where are we ?”

“Uh we are in a tunnel a train tunnel to be exact”

Zack rolled his eyes then started walking. “I gathered that much come on let’s go find the others”

Cloud nods then started to run down the tunnel with him. 

Little did they know there was a camera watching over them as they made their way trough the tunnel. 

A tall man with aged black hair,a scar over his right eye along with a beard with some grey hairs he wore a red and black suit. He was sitting on a chair in the security room watching the camera feed.

“I felt sure we had them didn’t you ? Born survivors these sewer rats speaking of which, where is the fourth ?”

“In custody sir!”

“return it to the wild”

“Yes sir right away” 

The man laughed watching the screens watching Them navigate trough the tunnels as they were reunited with one another soon all four of them were together again.

Tifa stood by a railway map looking over. “We were riding the train between sector four and the main pillar when we had to bail out and we ended up on the adjacent line which should take us to the reactor”

“So for now let’s follow the tracks until we need to cross over”

They followed the tracks down for some time until they had to change direction they had to walk up some stairs then cross over to the other side. They came across graffiti of a terrier wearing a army cap Barret said to follow as it lead them up more stairs and down more tunnels. They soon found a map where they were able to tell what way they were going.

Once they were able to pin point where they were they started walking trough more rooms that led into boiler rooms, break rooms and storage eventually they got to a tunnel with a bunch of crates in the way there was a small passage in the middle. The passage led them trough a hallway and down a ladder into a room with an elevator.

“All aboard!” Barret laughed opening the gate waiting for the others to get on. 

Zack and cloud got onto the elevator along with Tifa as batter pressed the button as they started to move down. Once it came to a stop they walked out into a large room surrounded by catwalks leading all over the place. There was also no ground as it was all open you could almost see the whole sector below.

“Trough here and straight to reactor five!”

“you make it sound so simple”

“Only cause it is that’s the reactors support pillar”

Cloud looked over the railings over to the lights around he counted six but only three were turned on. “Hmm why only turn on three?”

“Maybe they are saving their power ?” Zack said jokingly while folding his arms. 

Cloud smiled softly then shook his head. 

Barret got in between them. “If you two are done staring at eachother we got a reactor to blow up! Come on people let’s move it!”

Tifa followed after him onto the catwalks so did Zack and cloud making their way trough the areas then walking to the cargo lift once everyone was on Zack pushed the button to make it move. Once it reached the other side they took a ladder that lead them into wall but there was a crawlspace they could get trough which led them to a hallway. 

Barret was walking in front as they approached the room to be met with a gun in his face it was Biggs. 

“it’s me you idiot! Put that thing down before you hurt someone”

Boggs lowers his gun. “Sorry”

“Report”

“Topsides going nuts after some Terrorists jumped off a train. Nice and quiet here though so quiet I had no trouble securing your route to the reactor”

“you magnificent son of a bitch!”

“Where’s Jessie?”

“She got hurt but Zack suggested cloud kids got some fighting in him for sure”

Biggs looks to cloud then smiles. “He sure does you did good picking that train while shinra scouts sector four you can waltz right on into sector five it’s a bit of a tight squeeze but you get where you need to go oh and you’ll need your grappling guns” he hands Zack a bag then walked over lifting up a trap door jumping down. 

“Okay y’all keep your grappling guns safe secure em to your belt or whatever so you won’t loose em”

Zack secures his to his belt then threw Barret a gun who also secured it on his belt. 

“When we are done here we'll be using these babies to get down safe all of us”

They made it trough the air vent making their way trough to the other side it was a shinra warehouse where they were building advanced drones and sweepers. They crossed over a few catwalks then down a few ladders approaching the reactor barret then hands the bomb to Zack. 

Zack took the bomb then set it down onto the reactors side. “No timer?”

“Oh no need we got all the time in the world this bomb is remotely detonated so we call when we blow this place sky high”

Tifa held up the remote then smiled. 

Zack nods then stood beside cloud. “Alright let’s get out of here”

They started running across to the other side only for the ladder to be pulled up preventing them from climbing.

A group of drones came flying out from the door as it opened surrounding them. Zack took out his sword looking at the drones as they then created a hologram. 

“Greetings my sewer rats as Architect of our populace engagement campaign I, Heidegger, head of our public security bid you welcome”

“The chief warmonger”

Zack watched the hologram then shook his head. “This isn’t good”

“You should be flattered right now you command the undivided attention of every soul in Midgar!”

A second screen appeared showing a news report showing live footage of a reporter talking about reactor one and was surrounded by other residents who were enraged some were Evan fighting one another. 

“And so to a people beset by chaos and uncertainty we will offer the finest comfort. I give you shinra’s latest triumph of technology! The Air-buster your executioner!”

“Currently the Airbuster is only at sixty percent the estimates were optimistic-“

“IM ON THE AIR!”

The hologram then vanished along with the drones but there was yelling over the intercom that could be heard. “to the imbecile in charge down there you are hereby ordered to seize those intruders and bring them to me!”

A group of fire troopers cane running in before they could even speak Barret started to shoot them as Zack joined in taking his sword out and soon they were down. They made their way trough the door which led them to a room full of soldiers working on the Airbuster. After cutting them down they found a terminal allowing them to dispose of its shields. In the next room they did the same only disposing of its rockets then in the final room they lowered its speed. 

They came to a room with a open room taking the elevator up to the next floor once it reached the floor the doors opened up into a storage room. There was a control pad with multiple switches Tifa told them they needed to be in sync for the door to open Zack took one handle as cloud took another then Tifa took the middle. After a few try’s and Zack apologizing for going too early they finally opened the door and moved forward out onto a large catwalk. Once they reached the end drones appeared making a hologram only this time it was the president. 

Zack stood infront of cloud holding his hand in his giving him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry it will be alright”

Cloud looks to the hologram then back to Zack and nods.

A drone flew forward and started scanning Zacks face. 

“Oho the eyes of one who bathed in mako which would make you a SO-...”he then sat up in seat. “Zack fair... I thought we killed you”

Zack shook his head taking out his sword. “Think again”

“Thought not alas for very long..”

Barret shot at the hologram. “You forgetting about someone I got something to say to you! What is mako it’s the life stream of our planet and shinra keeps gulping it down like some greedy dog!”

“The true nature of mako is known to one and all yet the people willfully turn a blind eye to the cost as you must surly be aware”

“Don’t you dare put this on us if anyone goes along with your plans it’s because you brainwashed them!”

“Such methods are beneath me..as are you my faithful sewer rats thank you for stoking our peoples patriotic fervor.

The hologram disappeared before another one appearing it was Heidegger who was laughing at them then showed them footage of their bomb getting Deactivated.

“Don’t you see you fools where never in control nothing but pawns in our plans to sell our great and glorious war to the people and your instruments of destruction will detonate when we decide” he pressed a button on a hand held remote as the bomb started to count down. 

Tifa pulled out her own remote attempting to stop the countdown only nothing worked.

“Now let us raise the curtain on our main event! The trail of the eco extremist group  
Avalanche!”

There was a helicopter flying overhead inside was a red head pilot flying solo looking down to the group below he laughed then pressed a button to release his cargo. “Bombs away” he then leans back in his chair watching as the Airbuster fell down onto the catwalk and started to assemble. Before he could enjoy himself too much his Alerts went off. 

“What is it I’m kind of working here”

“We got a pick up job in sector five”

The red head groans then started to turn his helicopter around. “On my way back to base for refuel when do we head out ?”

“Tomorrow morning plenty of time for you to get some beauty sleep”

“As if I need it” he then ended the call flying back to his base.

Meanwhile on the catwalk the Airbuster was towering over Tifa,cloud, Barret and Zack as Heidegger laughed watching them the timer for the bomb was ticking down they had no choice but to fight the Airbuster as fast as possible. 

Barret started shooting like crazy as Tifa started to use her close combat Zack used his attacks using magic materia he had bought earlier to stun the Airbuster. It started to set the catwalk and the surrounding walls on fire as it countied it’s attack on the group. 

Zack started charging towards it as Barret kept shooting he then stabbed His sword into it before pulling it out repeating it over and over soon cloud was by his side hitting with all of his force. It blew up sending Tifa and Barret back Zack fell  
Off the side grappling onto the catwalk cloud holding his hand as he dangled below him. 

“Don’t worry I got us”

Cloud held his arm tightly looking up to the grappling hook he then took out is own attempting to aim it only to drop it. “Shit!”

Zack looked up to barret and Tifa. “Go on get out of here! This isn’t the end for me!”

Barret got up grabbing Tifa then started running.

Zack looked up as the cord snapped he immediately grabbed cloud holding him close to his chest to protect him from anything they would hit on their way down as they fell to the sector below.


	5. Life in the slums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all friendly reminder that some things will change this is an alternative universe so not everything will be the same I’ll follow the story best I can just in my own way thank you for the love and support prepare for much cute moments and a reunion with everyone’s favorite flower girl 💐🌼

Shinra had complete control they always had this way of manipulating you working from behind your back. When you least expect them to make a move turns out they were one step ahead. Avalanche were set up by shinra who payed out a perfectly planned trap Avalanche fell right into their hands. Zack couldn’t believe he didn’t catch on sooner it was so obvious he watched the rubble around him as he was falling down to the sector below holding cloud tightly to his chest. They eventually got closer to the ground Zack hit his head on a pipe on the way down shielding cloud as they crashed trough a old church roof landing on a flowerbed.

Zack found himself in the clouds his sword was gone no one was around for a moment but then there was a voice behind him. Zack turned around and seen his old mentor Angeal standing right in front of him.

“Your quite far from home-“

“Angeal!” Zack ran over hugging him overjoyed to see him again he then looked up to him with concern. “D-did I die is this the life stream? Where’s cloud?!”

Angeal couldn’t help but laugh he gently patted The young soldier on the head. “no this is not the life stream we are in your head”

Zack looked around frowning a little. “It’s pretty empty”

Angeal put a hand on his shoulder looking down to him. “Zack something is coming you need to prepare yourself”

The clouds surrounding them started to turn dark as thunder rumbled rain started to pour down on them. 

“What’s coming Angeal?”

Before Zack could get a answer he started to fall trough the clouds he immediately tried running to Angeal begging for him to stay as Angeal’s figure got further and further. “ANGEAL!” Zack called out as the rain poured down he fell trough the clouds into a dark empty wasteland he was alone. 

Cloud was shaking Zack trying to wake him up concerned he was hurt he then heard a door open with the sound of footsteps. He turned around picking up his sword only to be met with a woman dressed in a pink dress wearing a red jacket with her hair tied up she immediately put her hands up.

“watch where you point that thing you wouldn’t want to-“ her attention was immediately drawn to the wrecked flower bed she put her hands on her hips looking to cloud. “You ruined my flower bed”

Cloud lowered his sword looking around at the flowers surrounding them. “I’m sorry..we didn’t mean to we fell”

Aerith looked up looking to the hole in the ceiling. “You fell..ouch are you okay ?”

“I’m fine it’s him I’m worried about he’s not responding” 

Aerith looked over his shoulder seeing a unconscious soldier similar to cloud only she knew this man. She walks over crouching down looking to him. “He’s fine see he’s breathing maybe he just needs to be woken up” 

Cloud looks to Zack with concern. “I tried he wasn’t responding”

Aerith looked to Zack then to cloud. “Oh where are my manners I’m Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough” she waves smiling. 

“..oh uh cloud strife this is my Zack”

“Your Zack?” Aerith smirks putting her hands on her hips. 

Cloud blushed then shook his head. “N-no I mean he’s my friend”

Aerith laughed waving her hand. “I’m just kidding relax”

Cloud looks down to Zack concerned he gently rubs his head trying to get any response out of him.

Aerith looked to them then leans over to cloud. “You might need to kiss him to wake him”

Cloud looks to her confused. “That’s only in fairy tales you said he will wake up”

“Oh no I think he’s under a spell and needs to be warm up by a handsome knight!”

Cloud looked down to Zack then to Aerith. “Can’t we just throw some water on him”

Aerith looked around. “Unless you find a well we are out of options”

Cloud leans down kissing Zack on his head holding his head close to his own. “Please wake up I need you Zack”

Zacks eyes opened up as he let out a groan looking to cloud. “W-what happened where did we land ?”

Cloud smiled softly then sits back. “We are in a church”

Zack sat up rubbing his head. “A church ?” He then looks down seeing dirt around them along with yellow Lilly’s he recognized. “Aerith church oh crap cloud don’t step on the flowers”

Aerith laughed standing up. “It’s a little too late for that”

Zack turned his head seeing Aerith then slowly stood up. “Aerith..Is it to late to sell those flowers”

“Well considering someone landed in my flower bed I’m gonna be a little held back now”

Zack laughed a little rubbing his head. “Sorry about that I promise I’ll make- we will make it up to you both of us!” 

“You’ll stay for dinner ?”

Zack nods putting a arm around cloud. “We would love too”

Before Aerith could respond the door was slammed open as shinra soldiers walked in accompanied by a red haired man in a suit that wasn’t buttoned up all the way. 

“I’ll see myself in thanks” he smirks hitting the Baton he held against his shoulder then scanned the room Zack immediately caught his attention he leaned forward then laughed. “Well well well look who lives to see another day”

Zack stood in front of cloud and Aerith. “Reno? What are you wearing”

Reno looks to his suit then put his hands out showing it off. “It’s my new look I got a new style” he then turns around for him. 

“It looks ridiculous” Zack crouched down lifting up his sword then handing cloud his iron sword. 

Reno Scoffs shaking his head looking to Zack. “Well no one asked you anyway mullet”

Zack then looks to Aerith nodding to her as cloud stood up taking Aerith behind the altar.

Reno then jumps onto one of the pillars watching as the two soldiers attack Zack he then looks over to Aerith and cloud. “So princess what’s the deal with these freaks”

“They are my body guards and soldiers pretty cool huh”

Reno shook his head. “Ya know I’m your body guard right you don’t need these guys”

Aerith shook her head. “No thank you I’m fine without your body guarding”

Reno rolled his eyes then jumps down looking to Zack. “I hate doing clean up but..I’m damn good at it!” He then ran towards him using a gadget to boost his speed as he passed him then hit his back. “missed me soldier boy”

Zack turned around holding his sword then looking to Reno. “You got a new toy” 

Reno smirks taking out shock stun grenades. “Oh I have plenty I’m willing to share~” he then laughed throwing them out. 

Cloud jumped over the counter cutting trough the grenades so they wouldn’t affect Zack then stood beside him looking to Reno. 

“Got yourself a friend did you ?” He smiled looking to cloud. “Awe don’t worry I’ll make sure you get buried together!” He then ran towards cloud with his baton. 

Cloud blocks his attacks with his sword as Zack got behind Reno since he was focused on cloud then was able to beat him to the ground he stumbled back falling down breathing heavily. Cloud walked forward only for Zack to grab his hand. “leave him he’s finished”

Reno laughed looking up to Zack. “Scared to finish the job”

“No I just don’t want to ruin your new look” he then smiled running over to Aerith. “Know any ways out?”

Aerith nods then runs over to two large doors once inside Zack and cloud pulled a book case down to block the door then started running up the stairs. 

“We can get out through the attic” Aerith started lifting up a bookcase in her way as the doors were forced open more soldiers arrived one holding Reno on their shoulder as the other shot at them. 

“Hey! No shooting if there’s so much as a scratch on any of them I’ll have your head mounted on my damn propeller”

“Move and we shoot!”

“No you won’t”

“But sir!”

“But nothing if you damage the goods I’ll damage you”

Zack helped Aerith lift the book case then started climbing up the ladder to the attic with the others as they made their way out trough the attic. 

“Sir they are heading for the attic should we follow them”

“Nah forget it partners got it”

“Sir?”

“I said let’s go partners got it covered” 

The soldiers then started to leave the church along with Reno leaving Aerith,Zack and cloud alone once they made it outside the sun was shining high in the sky as birds flew overhead. The church was surrounded by piles of abandoned buildings aged over the years that building up on the outside. Others were barley even standing while some had fallen down.

“We can use the rooftops to get by shall we mosey on over”

Zack nods then started to walk with cloud and Aerith across roof tops up ladders or jumping down from rooftops. They soon made it into a scrapyard as Aerith pointed out the train station. The door they tried was locked from the other side Zack climbed over opening it for them as they were able to avoid any monsters they made it straight trough to the station then from there headed to town. 

Aerith knew a lot of people in the town she was stopped a few times to help out but told them she had to escort Her friends trough town once they reached the top of the towns stairs a group of kids ran over to her. 

“Your supposed to come by the leaf house”

“Oh uh did they say why ?”

“No she just said your supposed too” 

Aerith walks up towards the orphanage meeting with one of the teachers at the entrance. 

“Hey Aerith sorry to make you come out here”

“Don’t be its on the way” 

“I was thinking about setting up a flower display could you gather us as much flowers as you can carry”

Aerith smiles then started to walk back to the others as they continued to walk home. They reached a small cottage surrounded by planted flowers and a flowing river as they walked across the bridge. 

“this is my house”

Cloud walks down the stairs looking around smiling. “It’s amazing I’ve never seen anything like it before”

Aerith smiles then walks over to the door opening it. “Hey mom I’m home”

“Hey baby been up to no good rude came by-“ she turned around stopping as Aerith stood beside her smiling. 

“This is my mom Elmyra this is Zack and his boyfriend cloud”

“Take good care of her?” 

Zack smiles nodding. “Of course it’s my job”

“yup thanks so you going to head back to sector seven?”

“Well that’s where our friends would be so yea we need to make sure they are okay”

“Okay then I’ll show you the way”

“But what if the Turks show up again ?” Cloud asked.

“It would suck but I’ve dealt with them before I’m more worried about your boyfriend he would get lost and be too embarrassed to admit it and just keep going” 

Cloud laughed folding his arms. “That sure does sound like him alright”

Zack frowns. “I’m not that hopeless am I?”

“Hey mom I’m going to run Zack over to sector seven okay”

“..okay or how about you wait till tomorrow if you head out now it will be dark when your back why not rest up and make the trip tomorrow when theirs daylight to spare”

“She does have a point do you guys mind?”

Zack shook his head. “No I wouldn’t want to leave you wandering in the dark that would make me a bad friend” 

Aerith smiles. “Oh hey we have to drop flowers over to the leaf house we still got some time then when we come back we can eat some dinner I’ll go grab the baskets!” Aerith then runs up stairs disappearing.

Zack looks around the kitchen then to Elmyra. “Your house is beautiful”

Cloud nods. “I’ve never seen so many flowers”

“So your the Zack who helped Aerith get set up”

“Sure am built her a state of the art wagon!”

Elymra smiles folding her arms. “That wagon didn’t make it we had to repurpose it into some firewood. It lost a wheel so we decided it was best”

Zack frowned a little. “Well it was probably pretty old I understand I wouldn’t want her pushing it around if it lost a wheel”

“I’m kidding we still have it out front it’s now used to store our gardening supplies Aerith wouldn’t let me get rid of it” 

Zack smiles before he could respond Aerith came running down the stairs holding three baskets. 

“Found them! You take this one” 

Zack took the basket from her then hands the other one to cloud. 

“And off we go!” Aerith smiles opening the door as they walk out into the garden to pick flowers. “These are my babies what ones should we pick ?”

Cloud crouched down picking up foxtails which caught Aerith’s attention. 

“Foxtails huh I never would of thought of those good job cloud”

Zack started to pick some Lilly’s smiling as he placed them into his basket. “We used to sell these”

Aerith smiles picking up a Lilly. “Lovers used to give these when they were reunited” 

Zack then looks to his basket then over to cloud he picked up a Lilly placing it in his hair. “Awe cloud you look so cute!”

Aerith laughed nodding. “I agree maybe we should make him a flower crown”

“Oh maybe in the morning if we got time ?” Zack then put a flower in his own hair. “How do I look?”

Aerith shook her head. “Like a soldier picking flowers”

Once they had their baskets full they walked back to the leaf house orphanage as Aerith walked in taking the baskets leaving the two boys outside to wait. 

“Aerith is nice I can see why you liked her”

Zack nods folding his arms. “I feel guilty..I should of come back sooner or something-“

Cloud put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault even if you wanted to it’s not like we could just break out of the lab and leave”

Zack nods. “Your right just I feel like I’ve disappointed her some way”

“are you kidding she was delighted to see you Zack your awesome even she knows that”

Zack smiled kissing cloud on his head gently. “Thank you cloud you always know how to cheer me up” 

Aerith walks out looking around for Zack then seen oats walking up to her she listened to what he had to say then walks over to Zack and cloud. 

“Oh hey Aerith”

“There’s a problem someone spooked the kids he wears black robes full of holes hanging around at the hideout we should go check it out”

Zack nods then follows Aerith trough town finding the kids hideout as they crawled trough the tight space then out into the wastelands after running into a few monsters they found two kids out in the river. Aerith went to jump across only cloud stopped her. 

Zack then runs jumping over lifting the kids up before jumping back across letting them down safely. “Alright safe and sound let’s head back to the others”

“are you a soldier?!”

“Uh not anymore no”

“Is Aerith your girlfriend?”

“Uh aren’t you a little young to be asking that ?”

“Your sword is so big!”

“Uh yea I guess it is”

Aerith laughed watching as the kids kept asking Zack more and more questions once they made it back to the others the kids screamed as a man in robes approached. He fell down onto the ground Aerith ran over to check on him cloud following behind crouching down.

“He looks sick his skin is so pale”

Aerith looks to his shoulder seeing the number two tattooed onto his shoulder. “Hmm why two?”

Cloud shook his head. “No idea-“ the man in the robes grabbed his leg cloud grunts holding his head he heard a voice but the man in the robes was gone. Standing in front of him was sephiroth. 

“The reunion..is nothing to fear” 

Cloud grunts his head hurting like crazy Zack  
Immediately ran over holding him close. “Cloud? Hey come back to me”

Cloud looked up rubbing his head watching the man in the robes leave. “...I thought..”

“what ? what is it Cloud are you okay” Zack asked concerned. “Maybe you need to lay down for a bit is your head hurting you”

Cloud shook his head. “I’m fine I’m sorry I just thought I seen someone I was just tired I guess we should head back”

Zack sighs then looked to Aerith nodding as they made their way back towards her house trough town. As they walked trough the path leading to Aerith’s house there was a man feeding pigeons. 

“Hello Aerith”

“What do you want ?”

“I’m here to ask some questions” he stood up looking to Zack as he fixed his glasses. “Are you the one who beat up Reno”

Zack folded his arms looking to rude. “He was asking for it”

Rude pushed the gate open walking into the clear area as Zack followed behind him. 

Cloud walked in taking his sword off his back standing beside Zack to fight. Zack noticed he wasn’t using any weapons then put his sword down wanting to make it a fair fight as he blocked most attacks. 

Cloud used his sword to take his attention of if Zack giving Zack a opening to kick him in the chest which sent him backwards as his glasses fell off he stood up taking out a new pair. 

Zack put out his hand telling Cloud to stay back as he ran towards rude rude punched him then looked down as he was on the ground. “So your Zack fair”

“Heh one and only” he held his jaw. “You hit hard for a Turk”

Rude laughed offering a hand. “You fight fair for a soldier” 

Zack took his hand standing up smiling. “Too bad were on opposite sides” 

Rude’s phone went off he took it out answering it hearing Reno on the other end. 

“Hey partner~ I’m sure your having the time of your life right now but we are needed in sector seven so get your ass back here now don’t keep me waiting”

Rude nods. “Understood” 

A Shinra helicopter pulls in overhead dropping a ladder down as rude climbs up. “Go home and stay there”

“You know I can’t do that” Aerith smiles watching as the helicopter took off. 

They walked back to Aerith’s house instead of heading inside she walked up onto a flower bed talking to the flowers Zack brought cloud up to join her he crouched down beside her looking to the flowers. 

“So yea that kind of a day”

“Oh it was a crazy kind of day flowers you wouldn’t believe it awe man I think some of your great cousins might of been around to witness it”

Aerith laughed then looked to cloud. 

Cloud crouched down looking to the flowers. “..I’m sorry we killed your friends” 

Zack frowned thinking about the flowerbed they landed on in the church. “Yea sorry about that”

Aerith waved her hand standing up. “They say they forgive you on one condition you do the dishes!”

Zack laughed standing up then nods. “Fine it’s a deal”

They headed inside to eat some well earned dinner before turning in for the night. Zack helped with the cleaning up along with cloud once the sun went down Aerith showed them to the spare room. 

“There’s not another bed sorry but I don’t think that’s a problem” she smiles folding her arms. 

Zack shook his head. “Oh no it’s fine thank you Aerith”

“goodnight sleep tight!” She then leaves the room.

Cloud put his sword against the wall then took off his boots sitting down on the bed. 

Zack set his sword down then walks over to cloud putting his hand on his head checking for a fever. “Mm you seem fine” he then sits down beside him. “Are you sure your okay ? You’d tell me right”

Cloud nods. “Of course I’m fine I told you I’m just tired you must be too let’s get some sleep everything will be fine in the morning”

Zack took off his boots getting into bed with cloud holding him close. “I love you so much you know that right ?”

Cloud laughs putting his head on his chest. “Of course I know that goodnight Zack”

Zack smiles kissing clouds head. “Goodnight cloud sleep well”

Soon they drifted off into a deep sleep in each other’s arms without a worry in the world.


	6. The city that never sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys things will be different for this chapter because well as I stated before it’s not going to be the exact same as the game don’t worry I’m still including the arena and the honey bee inn! But with twists thank you all for the support I apologize if this chapter is short I’m writing this in the middle of the night and might fall asleep

Zack fair has had quite the journey so far not only has he made it trough the wastelands dragging clouds unconscious body trough the harsh desert. He had managed to get a job working as a Merc helping people out however he could be also teamed up with a anti Shinra rebel group calling themselves Avalanche. He had just been reunited with his ex girlfriend Aerith he was so grateful for her hospitality and being able to see her again was like a dream. 

The quiet night sky loomed over sector five where the Ex soldier was taking rest. Cloud was grunting in his sleep turning his head he opened his eyes waking up from a bad dream expecting Zack to wake up from his movements. only he didn’t wake up he just turned over. The grunting didn’t wake up the raven haired soldier as he turned over cloud was pushed out of the bed and now found himself on the wooden floor.

Cloud sat up looking to Zack who was snoring softly holding his pillow he stood up walking over to him taking the sheet off of him to wake him up. 

Zack let out a yawn looking to cloud rubbing his eyes. “Mm..hey...why are you on the floor?”

Cloud hits him with the pillow as Zack tried his best to block the incoming pillow attacks. 

“Someone rolled over and I ended up on the floor” cloud gave up then folded his arms looking to Zack who was now holding the pillow he thought for a brief moment then immediately jumped out of the bed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you out of bed it was just a natural response kinda thing you know I’d never do it on purpose”

Cloud smiles a little holding his hand. “Wasn’t the best way to be woken up”

Zack wraps his arms around the smaller man pulling him close to his chest. “Oh I can make it up for you” he kissed his cheek then started a trail down his neck only to start ticking cloud. 

Cloud slaps his hands away laughing then brushing himself off. “You tease” 

Zack smiles folding his arms rubbing his head looking to the clock. “Mm midnight huh” he then looked out the window standing up to put his boots on.

“what are you doing? Aerith said she would take us back in the morning”

Zack shook his head. “I think it’s better if we leave now I wouldn’t want to be overstaying my welcome seeing Aerith was great but..we have to get back to the others”

Cloud nods then started to put on his boots getting his sword as well as Zacks as they head downstairs trough the kitchen and out the door. They walk across the bridge then out into town it was quieter around night. the crowds had died down as they made their way towards the tunnel leading to the wall Aerith stepped out from behind the rubble. 

“Well well look who it is talk about coincidence”

Zack folded his arms looking to Aerith. “What are you doing here ?”

“I’m taking you home like I said I always keep my promise!” She then started walking ahead as Zack and cloud followed behind her. 

They made their way trough the collapsed tunnel they ran into some monsters but were able to take them down easily enough. They were able to get trough easily since the ladders were still down once they got trough to the Otherside they found themselves in evergreen park. 

Zack looked around smiling then looks to Aerith. “This is where we would sell flowers”

Aerith smiles putting her hands on her hips. “Sure was although I find sector eight to be way better for business”

They walk over towards the gate Aerith leads them over lifting up a manhole cover. “That will take you straight to sector seven!” 

Zack looks to Aerith then crouched down. “Thank you..really it was great seeing you again”

Aerith crawls out dusting herself off. “I better get going don’t worry I know another way back that’s much safer”

“Are you gonna be alright by yourself ?”

Aerith nods. “I’ll be fine don’t worry”

Just as Aerith started to walk away the doors from sector seven opened up a carriage being pulled by a chocobo came trough Tifa was in the back of the carriage. Zack ran over along with cloud looking to Tifa. 

“Young lady are you trying to go to the ball without us”

Tifa looked up seeing Zack with cloud she got down on her knees to speak to them. “Zack! Your alive we thought we lost you..look I’ll explain everything later but now I’m on my way to see Don corneo you should head back to seventh heaven and meet up with the gang I’ll be fine”

Zack stopped running watching as the carriage was being pulled away. 

Aerith walks up putting her hands on her hips. “Oh no you don’t we are going after her!”

Zack smiles nodding. “My thoughts exactly!”

They started running trough the tunnel arriving at the entrance to wall market there was a man dressed in fancy leather attire, He wore a hat on top of his head as they approached he was gently petting the chocobo. 

Aerith walks up to him waving her hand. “Hello there sorry to bother you we are looking for a girl who took one of your carriages” 

The man looked to them then started speaking with a heavy western accent. “Mm don’t know you..names Sam looking for a girl you say well it Depends what D’you want with this girl of yours ?”

“We want to help her out she’s a friend of ours long hair and is good in a fight”

“You talking about Tifa?”

“That’s her”

“Hate to break it to you kid but it’s gonna be a long while before she sees the light of day again she’s a real pretty girl corneo’s hosting another audition and Tifa was chosen as a candidate.”

Cloud put a hand out to pet the chocobo in front of him then looked to Sam. “A audition for what?”

“For the title of the next Mrs Corneo she’s what he likes rolled into one sweet package having scouting girls for so long I know his tastes better than my own. And considering those tastes I can guarantee you this she won’t be walking out of that mansion anytime soon”

Zack looked to Sam then folded his arms. “Where do we find this corneo?”

Sam shook his head. “I told you what you wanna hear do what you want to just leave me out of it” he turns around heading back inside. 

Aerith sighs then shook her head. “guess we have to head inside” 

Zack nods. “Guess so” he then looked to the chocobo standing beside him looking to cloud who was petting them. “Heh still like chocobos?”

Cloud blushed then gently pet the chocobo. “Yes I do” 

“Mm striking resemblance” 

Cloud brought his hand away playfully shoving Zack. “Let’s focus on finding tifa” 

They head into Wall market avoiding most of the stores,bars and restaurants they walk up the main stairs crossing a bridge to find a large mansion with the Exterior of a grand temple. 

Zack whistles walking towards the gate. “this Corneo guy must be rolling in Gil” 

Cloud looked around then pushed the gate doors open finding three guards standing at the door they walk over towards them only to be stopped by a young man dressed in a leather jacket with grey spikey hair. 

“Back it up got no need for pretty boys here”

Cloud folded his arms. “we are looking for someone”

“Lemme guess first time in wall market people can’t just walk up to the Dons door especially men.”

Aerith raises her hand. “Can I go inside ?”

“maybe but your gonna wish you didn’t”

“Come on can’t you help us out?”

“If your really sure you wanna join a audition your gonna need a official approval”

“And who can give us that?”

“The Trio they are the only ones in town who are considered authorities on Corneo’s particular tastes. First there’s chocobo Sam then theirs madam M over at the massage parlor. And Last but not least there’s the honeybee inn’s Andrea Rhodea they’re an eccentric bunch to put it mildly and you should know they don’t recommend just any girl stupid enough to come knocking.”

Aerith nods then turns around to leave they had back towards the entrance where Sam’s stables were located to find him outside.

“Not you three again told you once I’ll tell you a thousand times I got nothing for y’all now scram”

“wait hear us out your one of the trio right I want you to get me into the audition”

“Why not next time a audition comes around I’ll put your name in the hat”

“Next time will be too late can’t you get me into this one?”

“No can do sweetheart I already recommended Tifa she’s got this in the bag”

“How can you be so sure corneo would pick Tifa she might pick me”

“damn you really want in don’t you?”

“Sure do!”

“Fine then we play for it you win I help you out loose then you leave me alone” 

Aerith nods. “Tails!”

Sam flipped the coin then held it up. “Sorry it’s heads”

Aerith frowns looking down. 

“Hey don’t look so glum your a pretty enough gal just not corneos cup of tea but if only the don will do try convincing one of the others” he then throws the coin to Zack who caught it he noticed both sides had a chocobo on them making it impossible to get a tails he then shook his head putting it into his pocket. 

“well that went well let’s try meet up with the others and see if we can convince them”

They walk back into wall market heading down the stairs to the lower district where they found many bars as well as the honey bee inn Zack walks up to the curtain pulling it open stepping inside as cloud and Aerith follow behind him. Inside was a Beautifully decorated lobby with girls dressed in very revealing lingerie resembling a honey bee the men dressed in a fancy suit also resembling a bee Zack walks up to the desk smiling to the man behind it.

“Uh hello there I’m here to see Andrea”

“Ahh I see are you the gentleman who made the appointment?”

Zack raises his brow. “Uh no my names Zack look we really need to see him”

“I’m terribly sorry an appointment is required the earliest availability is three years from now”

Cloud stepped forward looking to the receptionist. “Can’t we see him any sooner?”

“It is rare but Mr Rhodea does occasionally extend invitations to individuals who catch his eye”

“I guess that’s that then..come on let’s try someone else” Aerith then walks out the boys following behind her. 

They made their way to the Chinese inspired side of wall market finding the massage parlor heading inside there was a woman standing behind the desk holding a elegant fan. 

“Welcome welcome what matter of massage do you desire?”

“Massage?”

“Yes this is a massage parlor”

“Oh uh we aren’t customers”

“Then you are?”

“Hoping you can get us a invitation to an audition with Don cor-“

“Oh for the love of- say another word and I’ll shove this fan right down your throat!”

Zack stepped forward looking to Madam M. “Don’t talk to Aerith like that”

“Your young and stupid and I suppose that means you’ll think I’ll let you off easy so you want a favor well here’s the thing this is massage parlor a respectable establishment. But if you don’t require our services then tell me is their any Reason I shouldn’t have you dragged outside and shot for waisting my time!”

Zack put up his hands trying to calm down her down. “Ma’am we are sorry we didn’t-“ he felt a fan under his chin as madam M looked up to him. 

“Name?”

“..Zack fair”

“Hand..”

Zack gives her his hand as she felt it in her own. “The strong hands of a fighter yet they possess a gentle and caring touch okay Zack let’s see what your made of go to the back room and wait”

Cloud looks to Zack concerned. “Uh Zack?”

Zack smiles shaking his head. “I’ll be fine besides this will help us out” he walks to the back laying down on the bench as Madam M approached him. “I should warn you this might be uncomfortable”

Zack raises a brow looking to her. “Uh how uncomfortable because I value my hands-“ 

His hand was held down as she applied pressure causing him to cry out in pain as Madam M laughs. After a painful fifteen minutes Zack walks out holding his hand gently rubbing it.

Cloud looks to him concerned. “Hey you okay?”

“Everything hurts...” he leans against the wall. “Just give me a minute” 

Aerith walks up to the desk as Madam M returned. “Your one of the trio right I wanna get into Corneo’s next audition.”

“And why in the world would you want to do that..hmm okay but you can’t go dressed like that I would never send corneo a candidate wearing such a plain looking get up”

“What’s wrong with my outfit I think it’s cool”

“It won’t suffice there’s a underground arena where the grand prize is a thousand gill if you can win that prize I will get Aerith a dress”

Zack nods then leaves the parlor heading back into the main area of town to find the underground arena he walks inside signing himself and cloud up Aerith singed up with them as a team saying she wouldn’t let him fight her battles for her. Once they got down into the lower levels they had to wait for their names to be called. 

They survived the first two rounds with ease when the third rolled around something was up the crowds were cheering like crazy and the announcers were building them up. “Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls we have a surprise for you tonight we are going to spice things up for the final round please give a warm welcome to the challengers Zack,cloud and Aerith!”

The crowds cheered screaming of joy as they quieted down they began to speak again. “We have arranged a special opponent for their final fight ladies and gentlemen say hellooo to their final contestant!”

The ground in the center of the arena opened up as a giant chocobo came up it was sitting down not looking very intimidating it mostly looked tired. 

Zack raises a brow then looked to cloud. “That’s. Chocobo right?”

“Your the country boy you should know that”

“That’s alot bigger then the ones back home!”

Aerith shook her head. “We need to beat it in order to win you guys ready!”

Zack nods taking Angeal’s sword from his back holding it to his face. “I’m Ready let’s do this!”

They started fighting the giant chocobo that squawked at them causing them great pain from the loudness. The chocobo flapped it’s wings then started to roll around in a attempt to squish them only it missed them completely. 

Aerith turned around focusing her sin before shooting a spell that unleashed a ray of light onto the chocobo. 

Zack and cloud rushed in hitting it with all they had causing the oversized bird to flap its wings aggressively trying to attack them. Cloud used his built up strength to charge the chocobo as Zack followed his lead. Aerith was helping from afar keeping their health up while taking shots to get the birds attention. 

Zack fell back from a blow by the chocobo then remembered he had bought a summoning materia he held his hand up summoning a great being to help them out. The ground shook as a giant troll like beast came out of the sky shooting fire from its hands and destroying the chocobo its last attack was the demonic creature jumping into the air before crashing down as flames engulfed everything around it before fading. 

The chocobo has been defeated and the crowds were cheering Zack slowly put his sword on his back still overwhelmed on what he just had summoned. 

Cloud ran over to him then smiled as Aerith put her staff away. 

“Did you do that?”

Zack nods. “Apparently well not me personally the big demon looking guy” 

“Ladies and gentlemen give it up for our champions!”

They head out towards the elevator ready to return to the parlor to give Madam M her money as soon as they arrived she gave Cloud a letter of approval then told Aerith to follow her. 

Zack and cloud had time to waste before picking up Aerith they decided to help around town however they could. After helping out a few people They headed to the gates of the mansion Zack turned to cloud before entering. 

“Hey can you go get Aerith see if she’s ready yet?”

Cloud nods then walked down the stairs heading back towards the parlor. Zack watched cloud walk away before pushing the gates open handing his letter to the guard from before. 

“Uh those only work for woman pal”

Zack frowns folding his arms. “Are you serious you have any idea how much work I had to put into getting this”

“Sorry no entry”

Zack sighs turning around heading back out trough the gates he walks down the stairs coming to the bridge when he heard fireworks. He looked up to see Aerith on the other side with cloud who was holding a roll out carpet. Cloud rolls the carpet then offered a hand as He walks Aerith up to where Zack was standing.

The dress was a beautiful red with a slit down the side showing off her legs her hair was loose with ribbons and flowers as her makeup was now a soft red.

“Aerith you look beautiful” 

Aerith smiles looking to Zack. “Thank you this dress is so gaudy and impossible to move in but..if it helps us get inside then it’s okay”

“Are you sure about this I mean maybe we should find a way to sneak inside I don’t want you heading in alone-“

Aerith shook her head. “No way am I going in there alone you two are coming with me”

“But it’s woman only”

Aerith laughed. “Don’t worry I have a plan come on follow me!” She then started running carefully not to trip herself up. 

Zack and cloud follow behind her heading down to the lower district into the honey bee in Zack looked around confused. He then headed inside walking up to the receptionist again waving. “Hey uh it’s me again I’m here to see Andrea”

The receptionist looks to Zack then nods. “You must be Mr Fair He’s waiting for you”

“Mr fair?”

“I’ve been instructed to send you trough without delay sir please make your way to the stage in the back” 

Zack walks trough with cloud and Aerith following there were three woman standing at the door wearing the honey bee lingerie from before with flowers in their hair. 

“And there he is the man of the hour!”

“Our honored guest chosen by Andrea himself”

They then took him by his hands pulling him trough the doors laughing Zack looked around confused as he was led out into a big room surrounding a stage there was many booths with honey boys and girls accompanying guests. Zack was sat down as the girls made themselves comfortable beside him. 

“Look at his muscles!”

“His hair is so soft”

“Now don’t you worry just wait for Andrea takes the stage”

The lights started to dim as music started to play the stage started to light up as dancers were performing dancing to the song playing. Zack was rather impressed he’s never seen anything like this before as the dancers were finishing a giant flower rose up opening slowly glitter shot out as a man wearing a black suit stepped out dancing with the other performers. Zack was made stand up as the girls pushed him onto the stage just then Aerith opened the door walking inside with cloud finding a booth close to the stage. 

Zack looked around the stage as Andrea approached him. “welcome to the honey bee inn Zack” he started to walk around him then put a hand on his shoulder. “You seek my approval do you ? I understand” he then started walking to the center of the stage raising his hand up. “But those who crave my favor must first prove they know how to move!” He then started dancing with the other dancers pointing to a spot beside him as a spotlight shined onto Zack. 

Zack smiles walking over beside Andrea. “Alright then a little dancing never hurt nobody”

“Think you can follow my lead” the lights then started to dim as a new song started playing Andrea started to dance as Zack followed his lead to the best he cloud Andrea wasn’t afraid to get in close Zack tried his best to follow his moves he did step on his feet once and laughed nervously. As they continued onto the next part of the dance there was clapping and cheering from Cloud and Aerith. 

“Yea go Zack!”

“Your a star woohoo!” 

As the lights turn back to them Zack and Andrea were holding their hands out then started to dance in rhythm to the music Zack preformed a few cartwheels then danced in sync with Andrea. The dance moves were very close and involved getting into each others personal space Zack just did the best he could turning as fast as Possible then preforming with Andrea. 

As the songs beat changed They fell to the floor kicking their legs as Andrea remained on the floor Zack preformed a cartwheel then got back onto his feet leaning into his legs preforming a few spins as Andrea got behind him as they preformed a move together where they lined up their hands before leaning separate ways for the next part of the dance. As the dance was coming to s end Zack and Andrea started to lean into a march but kept in sync before Zack broke off preforming pirouettes with Andrea he nearly fell coming out of them but managed to stay on his feet. 

Andrea leaned down onto his leg as Zack did the same started to turn their opposite leg out then turned around to do a circle with Zack as they did hand movements together while moving around. They did one last spin together then fell to the floor finishing as the room filled with cheering. 

Cloud stood up clapping with Aerith watching as Andrea stood back up Zack was out of breath and breathing heavily as he stood back up looking to Andrea. 

“Honey I’m in love yes yes! I will transform you into a vision of beauty now without further ado let us begin!”

Aerith smiles then looked to cloud pushing him onto the stage. 

Cloud stumbled forward looking to Andrea. “Uh sorry I’ll leave the stage-“

Andrea took his hand. “Nonsense I see beauty in you you both will be transformed!” The honey boys and girls returned with two chairs setting them down back to eachother as Zack was made to sit down on one cloud was made sit on the other. 

The music started again as they held up feathered fans and blocked the audience from seeing. Their clothes were removed as well as their weapons as they were put into dresses Zacks was a dark blue with a black corset covered in lace he had a black choker covering his neck they put a pink bow in his hair then did his makeup giving him dark eyeshadow. Cloud was in a light purple dress with a white choker to hide his Adam’s apple his hair loose with fake extensions in them he had a tiara on top of his head and his makeup was light. 

They both had one gold earring on their ears part of a matching pair just like they were. The fans were pulled away revealing them transformed Andrea stood in between them then smiled looking to cloud. “Oh I see..” he then took his hand giving it to Zack. 

Zack gently held his hand starting to spin him as cloud was infront he then held him from behind before spinning him then pulling him into a dip. He smiles softly as cloud leans in kissing him.

Andrea smiles looking to them. “Perfection true beauty is a expression of the heart” 

Zack stood up holding clouds hand then bows as the lights went out. 

Aerith was waiting outside for Zack and cloud after the crowds of people she seen cloud walking out Zack behind him who was holding his hand. 

“Awe cloud! Your so pretty!”

Zack smiles looking to him. “Isn’t he! He even has a tiara!”

Aerith looks to Zack then smiles. “Your pretty too that dress..is it comfortable ?”

“..it’s very tight and it feels like I’m a Christmas present with all these ribbons”

Cloud laughs looking to Zack. “It looks good on you” 

Zack smiles looking to cloud. “Awe cloud!” He hugs him smiling. 

Aerith smiles looking to them then looked around. “we should get going by the way great show Zack I didn’t know you could dance”

Zack laughed rubbing his head. “It wasn’t easy”

They walk trough wall market Zack held clouds hand as they made it trough the main square as they were coming up the stairs a man approached cloud. 

“Hey beautiful wanna go find a quiet place?”

Zack turned around pulling cloud behind him then looks to the man. “Sorry she’s not interested!” He then puts a arm around cloud walking up the stairs. “Are you okay?”

Cloud laughs looking to Zack. “It’s cute seeing you get jealous as if I was going to walk off with him the only man I need is right here” 

Aerith looks to them then put her hands together. “You two are so cute!”

They walk to the top of the stairs heading to the gates of Corneo’s mansion as Zack pushed them open handing his letter to the spikey haired guard. 

“You can’t be serious...”

Zack nods. “Oh we are-“ he then clears his throat putting on a more feminine voice. “Now let us in!”

“Fine you asked for this” the guard opens the door letting them inside. There were guards inside to tell them where to go they headed up the stairs walking into a room filled with chairs,roll up beds and changing panels. 

Aerith looked around as the doors closed behind them. “I don’t like this”

Zack looked around then tried opening the door only to find it was locked. “shit!” He then kicks the door out of anger.

Cloud looks around the room then heard something the air started smelling sweet as a pink gas started to fill the room. He started coughing then fell to his knees Zack turned around rushing to his side only to start coughing as well. 

Aerith fell down looking around as the doors opened to men with gas masks entered walking towards them. 

“You ladies feeling a little light headed well we can’t have that”

The man pressed a button opening up a secret passage behind the wall. “Let’s escort you ladies to the parlor so you can be more comfortable” he then grabs clouds arm.

Zack immediately kicked him looking up to him holding cloud close to him. “You lay a finger on them i will kill you”

The men started laughing as one of them grabs Zack restraining him. “Somebody’s got a mouth on her your feisty huh” 

Zack struggles trying to pull away but the gas was making him drowsy. “Imma g-give you a five second head start before I start”

“Awe are you what you gonna do kick me like you did to my friend with your little lady legs”

“It really hurt she’s got strength I wouldn’t underestimate her” he then held cloud up. “Let’s start moving” 

Zack struggles in the mans grasp trying to break free. “Don’t touch them!” 

The man holding him started to laugh then held his hands tightly behind his back. “Don’t worry your pretty little head we won’t hurt her we ain’t allowed” he then ran a hand trough his hair causing Zack to struggle attempting to kick him but failing to since he had became very drowsy. 

“I got dibs on this one if Don doesn’t choose her”

“Awe that’s not fair of course you go for the prettiest one”

Zacks eyes became very heavy the last thing he seen before they shut was cloud and Aerith being held by the other men his head rolled back as he became unconscious.


End file.
